


To Remember

by anonymous56789



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bar, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous56789/pseuds/anonymous56789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was too late for me... I had made too many mistakes to go back... I knew that but I still had to return and see for myself...</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is just something I cooked up spur of the moment. I'm not sure if I'll expand on it yet or not. Please review and enjoy. Thank you :)

I walked into the old bar, not entirely sure of what to expect. It was a little run down and seemed like more of a sailors’ joint than anything else with the overabundance of sea décor. However it was homey and had a familial atmosphere to it. The few tables that were scattered around were well worn and had more than a few gouges on their surface. For the moment I was glad I had come. It was just after 7 and the bar was starting to fill up with regular Friday night customers. I found a seat on the wall near the front entrance and started settling in like I was waiting for someone. It didn’t take long for one of the servers to walk by and ask if I needed anything. I ordered some wings and smiled, hoping to blend in. It had been a while since I had been in Whitebeard’s Tap and a feeling of nostalgia washed over me. When the server came back with my wings I ordered a beer and leaned back in my chair, taking in my surroundings. A few more tables had been added and there was a new tv but other than that my initial reaction was right. Not much had changed since I'd last been here. I felt strangely relieved at the thought and not for the first time that night I reconsidered my decision to stay unnoticed. My beer was brought over and the server plopped down next to me. “Do you mind if I join you for a few minutes? My feet are killing me.” I shook my head and smiled.  
  
“My name is Eve, most people call me Eva.” I said sticking out my hand in a friendly gesture. The guy smiled and shook my hand. He was new, at least he was since I’d been here last but that wasn’t saying much.  
  
“I’m Ace. Nice to meet you.” I saw the mischievous glint he had in his eyes along with the warm smile he gave me; he fit in well, much better than I ever had… “Busy night?” I questioned, looking over the full bar.  
  
Ace shook his head, “Not too bad so far. More like a shitty week.” A look of pain and anger crossed over his features and I glanced over to the bar.  
  
“Well then do you think you have enough time to join me for a drink or two?” Ace raised an eyebrow and chuckled.  
  
“You’re a little bit forward, aren’t ya?” I shrugged, knowing how I had come off but not caring.  
  
“It’s been a long week for me too.” I said, as I remembered what had brought me here and frowned. “I’d rather not drink alone, considering.”  
  
Ace saw my look and smiled. “Why not, I’ve got a 15 minute break I can take.”  
  
I smiled as Ace got up and walked over to the bar. He casually maneuvered behind it and started talking to the tall blonde bartender. I had recognized Marco the minute I’d walked in and desperately hoped he wouldn’t see me and walk over. I almost snorted as I thought of the rumors that surrounded the bartender. Some people thought Marco was invincible considering how many times he had escaped death. I just knew that he was the luckiest guy I had ever met. After I'd watched him escape an explosion with nothing but a nasty case of tinnitus there was no other conclusion I could bring myself to accept. I snuck another glance as Ace continued talking to him and my breath stuck in my throat. It had been so long since I’d last seen Marco... or any of the family.  
  
I munched on my wings and reminisced as I waited on Ace. I hadn’t been a part of the Whitebeard gang long but while I was it was the safest I had ever felt. They had treated me like family when I’d had none and I would always be grateful to them. As Ace gestured in my direction I looked in my bag for my phone so my dark hair slid down to hide my face. Not long after Ace came back over with a mug in his hand. “I’ve got 15 minutes.” He said as a grin overtook his face. “What brings you here Ms. Eva?”  
  
I paused, taking a drink from my beer as I thought about what I should say. “A… friend of mine recently passed away and I came back for the funeral. I made it just in time but I have to leave tonight.”  
  
Ace looked down as sadness washed over his features once more. “I know how you feel. I just lost a brother of mine.”  
  
“I’m sorry.” I said sincerely. I silently hoped somehow he would see the shared pain I held.  
  
Ace nodded, “Me too.” Anger flashed in his eyes, “But I’m not going to let the bastard who killed him get away with it.”  
  
I drank some more, needing the alcohol to wash away the bitterness in my throat. “That’s a rough path to take. Sometimes people don’t come back from those kinds of things.”  
  
Ace’s stare hardened, “That doesn’t matter. That guy can’t get away with what he did.”  
  
I nodded and looked Ace in the eye, “Well if that’s what you’ve decided then I'm not gonna try and talk ya out of it. Just keep in mind that you still have people who care about you. So when you play for blood you're playing with theirs as much as you are your own.”  
  
Ace grit his teeth, his fist tightening around his mug. “I have to do something. I can’t let him get away.”  
  
I nodded again, knowing exactly how the younger man was feeling, “Well I can't say I haven't done the same.”  
  
Ace looked up in surprise as I finished my beer. Sighing I stood up and stretched, my wings half eaten on the table. “Do you mind finishing those off for me?” I ignored his look as I threw a $50 down on the table. “Don’t bother with the change” I said as I gathered my things and threw on my coat.  
  
Ace furrowed his brow, slightly confused, “Leaving so soon?” He asked. I could see he was struggling with the feeling that he recognized me.  
  
“Yeah,” I replied, “I’ve got to get going.” I knew I couldn’t stay any longer. I could feel Marco looking over more often and it wouldn’t be long before he or one of the others finally recognized and cornered me.  
  
“I feel like I know you from somewhere.” Ace confessed, “Have we met before?”  
  
“Nope.” I said, refusing to meet his gaze. “Say hi to Marco for me though, will ya?” I grabbed my bag and walked out into the cold night, not waiting for Ace’s response. I took a deep breath when I got outside, grateful for the fresh air. Pausing outside the door I ran a hand through my hair. It had been a long day and an even longer week. I had come back for Thatch’s funeral, hoping to make amends with the family I had loved so much but in the end I was still too much of a coward. I lit up a cigarette and watched as smoke curled up from my mouth into the sky. “Well, damn.” I said and walked away without looking back at the half lit sign at the front of the bar. I should have known better. I should have realized that despite how much I wanted it, there was no going back. I had already made too many mistakes to ever go back…


End file.
